Syreni Malfoy
by all the pen names are taken
Summary: Syreni Malfoy is the second Malfoy child. Draco's little sister, and daughter of Lucius and Narcissa. This is her story starting at day one.


**AN: I own nothing but the characters I create. Please review, I plan to update at least once a week. I have a lot of ideas for little Syreni Malfoy. I'm sorry my chapters are always so short, I will try to make them longer.**

As he looked down at his newborn daughter sleeping in his arms Lucius Malfoy silently cursed himself for the split second where he questioned wether or not this child was his. It wasn't that he had thought that Narcissa had been unfaithful to him, he knew that would never be the case. It was the child's hair. Everybody knows that Malfoys have strait blonde hair, it had always been the case, but this child had curly red hair. This had been a shock to both Lucius and Narcissa, but it was quickly dismissed. Besides, red hair was common in pure blood wizards. "Look at her eyes dear," Narcissa had said when the baby opened her beautiful big eyes for the first time. Instead of the grey blue eyes that Lucius shared with his deceased father Abraxas, and his two year old son Draco, this baby had navy blue eyes. They were unique and unmistakable eyes that Lucius had seen before.

"My mother..." was all he managed to say. This baby had Pavo Malfoy's eyes. Pavo was Lucius's mother. She had passed away when Lucius was 15. Lucius and Narcissa decided to name their daughter Syreni Pavo Malfoy in her honour.

Lucius sat on the edge of the king sized bed where Narcissa had just fallen asleep, having just given birth, as he held the tiny child. He hadn't realized how much Draco had grown, but his son seemed so big and heavy in comparison to the little girl in his arms. Syreni Malfoy was born at three in the morning on June 14 1982. She weighed exactly seven pounds. It seemed like forever since Lucius had last held a newborn. He was afraid to move, she seemed so fragile.

Syreni was beautiful. She had perfect features, and her skin was pale. The contrast of her dark eyes and red hair to her white skin was stunning. If you set aside her hair and her eyes this child was unmistakably a Malfoy. However, Lucius found it hard not to worry that Syreni might be mistaken for one of those scrawny Weasley children. He knew though, that both his children would always have the best of the best. He would make sure they looked perfect whenever they were out in public. He vowed that there would be no mistaking that Syreni was a Malfoy.

Syreni started to cry and Lucius tried his best to comfort her. He wasn't very good with children but he did manage to quiet the baby. She was wrapped in a pink silk blanket. Lucius personally hadn't cared what the gender of the second Malfoy child was. He had a son to secure the Malfoy name, so it really didn't matter. However, he did know that Narcissa wanted a daughter, and Lucius loved his wife and wanted her to have everything she wished for. As he looked at his daughter he knew she would grow up to be beautiful, as well as well mannered and ladylike. Narcissa would probably start training the girl in proper etiquette before she could even read.

They had decided that Syreni's godfather would be Severus Snape. Narcissa had been very ill during her second pregnancy and Snape had provided her with an assortment of potions to make her better.

Syreni started crying again, but this time Lucius was unable to settle her. He didn't want the baby to wake up his wife so he summoned the new nanny Melinda to take the child away. He listened as Melinda took Syreni to her nursery, her crying fading as she was carried down the hall. He looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the master bedroom. It was five in the morning. His daughter was exactly two hours old. He decided it would be beneficial to get some sleep before Draco was up and wanting to meet his new sister, so he lay down next to his sleeping wife and quickly dozed off for a few brief moments of peace.

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
